La Rosa Del Vampiro
by kenia aguilar
Summary: Jordan Belmont es un Vampiro Pura Sangre;uno de los más poderosos Vampiros de su raza. Quienes poseen la obligación de llevar a cabo los objetivos de R.Scorporation. A él le encantaría andar por su cuenta, pero debe obedecer las órdenes de su patrocinador, quien le dio la tarea de encontrar a la mujer humana elegida como Anfitriona, cuyo poder es la salvación para el reino Vampiro


**La Rosa Del Vampiro.**

**Autora: Kenia Aguilar **

**Capitulo 1:**

**Demonios. Ese Munder era un jodido. Porque Benjamins lo había metido en la misión era un misterio. El hombre tenía poco impulso, ninguna concentración y aun peor faltaba a las normas de la misión.**

— **¿Qué vamos…?**

— **No vamos a decirle nada. —Dijo Jordan mientras miraba dentro del sótano secreto a las afueras del instituto. Había armas y cuchillos esparcidos sin orden y charcos de sangre humana aquí y allá. — El vampiro escapo antes de que pudiéramos sacarle alguna información. O antes de que Chase pudiera ser útil. **

— **Ahora lo entiendo mejor.**

**Si el patrocinador de Jordan se daba cuenta de esto iba a cabrearse. Y todo era culpa del descuido de un Vampiro de su bando, si bien Jordan lo despreciaba, él y Eliot, estaban de acuerdo de que el descuido era para perdedores. **

— **No te preocupes por nada. — Murmuró Eliot, el hermoso Vampiro de oro— Sacaremos el cuerpo al sol. No es gran cosa.**

— **Lo sé. Pero la chica era una alumna de Elfenligt. — Jordan estaba consiente de que estaban en problemas. El secreto de la corporación podría verse amenazado. Todos se enterarían de la existencia de los Vampiros.**

— **Mejor limpiemos esto. — Eliot metió la cabeza bajo la mesa de donde pertenecía la sangre. Cogió su dedo índice y lo deslizo por el charco de sangre, empapándolo completamente; lo olio y se lo metió a la boca. **

— **¿Y bien? — Pregunto Jordan mirando hacía abajo. **

— **Sabe a rayos, mi hermano — Dijo escupiendo sobre el suelo. — Definitivamente… es sangre de la alumna mezclada con este cadáver. **

— **La sangre no se ha hecho coagulo, pero huele mal. ¿Crees que la convirtieron? **

— **Solomon busca a la Anfitriona en Elfenligt. Hombre, eso nos dice mucho. **

**Jordan permaneció inexpresivo. **

**El sótano era pequeño, pasaba desapercibido en la calle cerca de Elfenligt, alguna vez fue utilizado como laboratorio o vestíbulo. Pero era perfecto para las reuniones de los Vampiros, pues las personas no salían después del anochecer, ni siquiera los asaltantes, que en vez de sorprender a sus victimas, eran sorprendidos por criaturas sanguinarias inmortales. **

**En esa parte de la cuidad nadie decía nada si alguien dejaba escapar un grito o dos, y pues, ir y venir con un cuerpo completo en un saco no era para nada problemático. Así como había pasado con una alumna del Instituto. Bueno, no sabía si la habían metido en un saco, si vivía o no, pero una cosa era segura… la mujer tuvo que haber gritado a morir y era de esperarse que el responsable de su secuestro haya sido Solomon. **

— **¿Cómo están? — Dijo Turner como si el caos que vio no fuese suficiente explicación, él salto hacía la parte despejada del sótano. **

— **Los detalles son aburridos. Un alumno fue raptado. — Eliot saltó arriba y abajo, tratando de no tropezarse con nada. **

— **¿Sobrevivirá?**

— **No lo se.**

— **¿Hay testigos? **

— **Una alumna estuvo con la victima antes de ser secuestrada.**

— **¿Estaban aquí cuando ocurrió? — Él estaba interesado. — Cuéntamelo todo — Dijo cuando el silencio se extendió.**

— **Fue Chase, lo dejó escapar. **

**Turner miró a Jordan —Tomo la responsabilidad por ello.**

—**Hombre, estoy de acuerdo — Señalo Jordan. — Pero recuerda que por más largos que sean tus pantalones, tú no eres yo. — El jodido de Chase merecía más que un castigo de su hermano mayor, Jordan solo quería ponerle las manos encima, pero decidió dejarlo todo a paz — Eliot te veré más tarde.**

**El presidente caminó hacía la puerta de salida hacía el sótano y allí desapareció. Dejando conciencia de su insatisfacción **

**El tipo realmente sobrepasaba las leyes de la física, era muy atractivo, pese a ser fascinante, algo oscuro y letal, hervía de un deslumbrante exterior. El cabello era un negro azabache esplendoroso, alargado hasta la nuca, los ojos eran unos intensos verdes garzos cristalinos que fácilmente sondeaban dentro de ti, su frente era plana, masculina y su nariz selecta, la piel era pálida, blanca, suave como algodón, era alto, fuerte, lo ancho de sus hombros y los extraordinarios músculos de su abdomen. Sus labios eran el único punto sonrojado de su piel.**

— **¡Maldita sea, MacC! Deja de saltar… **

— **Oh, caray. ¿Qué te ha molestado? — Eliot dejó de moverse cuando escucho el fastidio en la voz de Turner.**

**Turner se paseo cerca del cuerpo sin vida que había debajo de la mesa. — Hay que sacar a esta cosa de aquí. Huele peor que mis calzones. **

— **Solo hay que sacarlo al sol, el hombre se desintegrara. **

— **Joder, ¿Quién mató a este espécimen? — El cuerpo estaba más ahuecado que un colador.**

— **¿No reconoces la marca? Hombre, a sido Jordan — Eliot se deslizo hacía abajo, cogiendo los mugrosos brazos del Vampiro sin vida — Vamos tío ayúdame a que esté se broncee. **

— **Que manera tan peculiar de Jordan para tratar a sus victimas. — Turner le levanto los pies, caminando en delantera hacía las escaleras que salían al exterior. **

— **Sobre alguien tenía que caer su furia. **

— **Ah, después de todo Chase era quien debía encargarse de esto. **

**Inmediatamente al salir tiraron el cuerpo del vampiro al suelo, expuesto al brillante sol. Turner le hecho el cerrojo a la puerta del sótano y al darse vuelta vio que el cuerpo del vampiro se comenzaba a desintegrar. — Eso fue rápido.**

— **No le quedaba ni un respiro, pobre. **

**La desintegración de si mismo había sido bastante rápida. Nuevamente su enemigo había atacado, era algún tipo de maldición. Solo algunos ocho meses después de que se aprobara la misión de búsqueda de la Anfitriona pensó que estaba más cerca de cumplir con su propósito: matar, desterrar y torturar al causante de la muerte de su madre, pero ahora, luego del viaje a Burtton se enteró de que a quien había jurado torturar, desterrar y aniquilar era a Solomon Belmont, hermano mayor de su padre y su tío. Fue entonces cuando empezó a morir por dentro, estaba en su mayor parte agarrotado.**

**Aun así él no dudaría en comenzar otra barbarie en la familia. **

**La puerta se abrió repentinamente, una mujer con vaqueros, botines de cuero y un top confeccionado con cuero entro. Sus ojos brillaron con un incitante destello al confirmar que lo que quería estaba sentado frente al escritorio.**

**Jordan no prestó atención, no era sexo lo que tenía pensado esa noche. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. **

**Morgan era Vampira, una especie de Súcubo, suficientemente hermosa, con el cabello largo, negro y esos ojos claros como marca de agua. Siempre en celo, ofreciéndose a si misma para satisfacer su hambre carnal, pero Jordan era un trofeo que ansiaba ganar y eso era problemático.**

— **Te he dicho que esa no es la forma de venir vestida a este lugar — Su voz representaba lo que sentía: un enorme fastidio. — Pareces una mujerzuela.**

— **Sabia que podría encontrarte aquí ¡Eres muy trabajador honey! — Ella caminaba en su dirección con una doble articulación al caminar. — ¿No quieres librarte de tenciones? — Ella empezó a masajear suavemente sus hombros.**

— **Me gustan mis tenciones honey — Jordan no estaba dispuesto a servirle de banquete a esa mujer, o por lo menos no esa noche.**

— **Deberías probarme alguna vez — Masculló ella, con una voz suave en el oído de aquel varón. **

**Jordan consideró que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. — Sal de aquí. **

**Morgan se alejó. — ¿Cómo puedes negarte? — Ella no podía entenderlo, cualquier hombre Vampiro, humano, extraterrestre o animal daría cualquier cosa por tener a la mano a una mujer tan exquisita y fenomenal. **

**Jordan se levantó cogiendo un sorbo de Whisky escoses. Ella deslizo los ojos calientes y perturbadores sobre él. Cuando levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello él atrapo su muñeca. — No te atrevas a tocarme. **

**Morgan frunció el ceño. — Joder, pareces una virgen intocable. **

— **No estoy interesado, es simplemente eso ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes mujer? — Aquella mirada inexpresiva, triste, intensa y firme. Daba a demostrar que ocultaba muchos secretos.**

— **Es mentira, yo puedo encargarme de que comience a interesarte — Ella se acercó, alargando la tela negra de su camisa hacía ella. Logrando desabrochar algunos botones. **

**Jordan miró su acción aun cogiéndole la mano — Para — Le pidió apretando más fuerte los huesos de su mano.**

— **Estoy dispuesta a soportar un poco mas de dolor con tal de que seas mío. **

**Él la apartó con fuerza, empujándola hacía el mueble. Morgan gimió al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el trasto. Sin preámbulo él la enjaulo colocándose encima. — Eres una idiota masoquista. — Su voz fue diminuta, como una advertencia antes de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer. **

**Ella gimió de placer.**

**La sangre de aquella mujer entraba al organismo de Jordan y verdad que estaba hambriento, apretaba su mano con mucha mas fuerza que antes y ella acariciaba su suave cabello negro con la otra.**

**Cuando se alejó lamió su cuello y acaricio parte de su cuerpo. Ella imaginaba que él había accedido por completo, entonces desabrocho rápidamente los botones que aun estaban atados. Fue cuando él se alejo. **

— **Vete. Eh quedado con Eliot más tarde. — Aquellos músculos de su abdomen estaban claramente a la vista de Morgan, ahora que su camisa estaba desabrochada por completo. **

**Ella sonrió. Cogiendo impulso para levantarse e ir en dirección hacía su presa — Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que Eliot llegue. — Ella se mordió el labio inferior. **

— **Dije que te fueras. — él se mantuvo firme.**

— **Te vas a arrepentir por esto Belmont — Ella estaba molesta. **

**Cuando ella salió Jordan limpió el borde de su labio manchado de sangre. **

**Al fin se había marchado, probablemente al bar que quedaba al otro lado de la calle de Elfenligt, en donde se reunían todas aquellas personas deseosas y hambrientas de sexo antes de llegar a sus casas. Un lugar en el que toda clase de personas podían entrar. Podía ser un lugar para liberar tensiones. En Londres, la cuidad donde los reyes creían que lo podían gobernar todo, pero no tenían ni remota idea de la existencia de un lugar como este, subterráneo a una calle cualquiera de la cuidad. Un hombre de negocios, al cual solo le debe importar sus hijos, trabajo y por ultimo su esposa, puede representar su verdadera pasión: ser un simple homosexual. Emos, góticos, nerds, hippies y toda clase de tribus pasaba desapercibido en este lugar. Violadores, gente con cara de tener una larga lista de asesinatos bajos sus manos, traficantes, asesinos, dementes, vírgenes (rara vez encontrabas una y en tal caso podía ser sospechosa de ser la Anfitriona) necrofilícos, lesbianas, bisexuales, heterosexuales. Vampiros, los vampiros eran la especie que mas pasaba desapercibida y a la vez llamaba mas la atención. **

**Blues; era el nombre de aquel antro de perdición humana. El dueño de aquel bar era un Vampiro ruso, él tenía una clientela realmente tenebrosa. **

— **Hemos terminado — Eliot apareció frente al Pura Sangre. **

**La rígida mirada de Jordan se movió hacía el rubio. — Perfecto, ¿Qué ha pasado con el aula G? **

— **Ellos están al tanto de lo que ocurrido con Sophia Lave. Sus padres están desesperados y existe la sospecha de que un alumno llamado Jack haya sido testigo del ataque. **

— **¿Has hablado con Brooke Rosen? **

— **Ella sigue siendo testigo, pero no me tome ese atrevimiento. Imagine que querías encargarte personalmente. **

**Aquellos ojos verdes garzos se empalmaron con un rojo luego de las palabras de Eliot. — Preferiría hablar con Michelle. Creo que iré esta noche a su casa. **

— **¿Quieres que prepare el coche? **

**Él sonreía. — Aun no. **


End file.
